Taboo Love?
by Juju Jonas
Summary: A Dasey love story, from the beggining to the end! This will be a long story but well worth it! Please read and review! MY MSN is jujandfrankie at hotmail for those who were asking to chat........Check out my profile!
1. Chapter 1

Story: Taboo Love?  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK...but I do own this wonderful Dasey fanfic )

Summing it up: This story is going to be pretty insane. Lots of Drama and Dasey. I've been planning to write this for awhile now. Some parts may have actually happened between me and my stepbrother. Yes, I said me and my stepbrother! For more information on that topic check out my profile but right now i present to you;

Taboo Love?

You've heard some pretty taboo stories I'm sure but nothing compares to the greatest taboo of them all; Derek and Casey the famous Step-sibling Couple. This is their anomaly story;

* * *

Derek and Casey met when they were already 16 years old. They're parents had decided to get married, without either of their knowledge. Practically forced, Casey moved into Derek Venturi's house but more importantly his life. Casey and Derek led two unimaginably different social lives. Casey prefers to stay home studying, unlike Derek who'd prefer to go out and party. The first few months after Casey moved in were quiet between Derek and Casey except for their daily fights. They were frustrated with one another. Both had something to hide from the other and being forced together all the time made the fighting worse and more frequent. Now let us begin…………..

"DER-EK!" Casey yelled from the top of the stairs.

"That's my cue, got to go," said Derek smirking as he rushed from the breakfast table. It was their sophomore year and neither could drive yet so they both had to walk to school; it was rare to see them walk together.

"Ugh! I can't stand him," Casey mumbled angrily while grabbing a piece of toast. She munched on it a little before heading out the door.

"Those two will never get along, will they Liz?" Edwin asked Lizzie tiredly while yawning.

"Nope, never," Lizzie responded with the same enthusiasm. They didn't know how wrong they were. With that Lizzie and Edwin hurried off to catch the school bus leaving the George and Nora to drive Marti to school.

AT SCHOOL;

"Casey MacDonald and Derek Venturi to the guidance counselor immediately!" yelled Mr. Caproni from down the hallway, as he watched Derek and Casey arguing over God knows what in front of some lockers.

"But Mr. Cap-,"Casey tried to argue.

"No buts Miss. Venturi, err I'm sorry Miss. MacDonald but you two must go see Paul now," Mr. Caproni interrupted. Derek just laughed as he followed a fuming and mumbling Casey to the guidance office.

"Stupid Mr. Caproni, thinks he can send me to the guidance office because of stupid…….and hot Derek. Who does he think he is calling me Miss. Venturi I'm not nor will ever be Derek's sister maybe his wife but never his sister," Casey mumbled underneath her breath. Derek listened speechlessly from behind. She hadn't heard him behind her and just mumbled to herself intending no one else to hear. Derek was appalled.

'Did Casey just say that I'm hot and that she wants to be my wife?' Derek thought to himself. He wasn't going to lie to himself he had never thought of Casey as a sister or even a step-sister. But he'd never really given thoughts to the urge to kiss her when her cheeks were flushed from anger and she was standing mere centimeters from his face. Derek slowly made his way into the guidance counselor's office taking a seat next to the obviously upset Casey. Paul looked up at his desk surprised to see the Derek Venturi in his office along with Casey. Baffled he asked,

"Casey, Derek, what seems to be the problem?"

'If he only knew' Derek thought . At the same time; 'What isn't wrong' Casey wondered. '

* * *

  
Review Please! Should I continue? Do you like the beggining? Any ideas or opinions?! )

Jujuu


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys sorry i took so long to update but Oct 2 was Frankie's birthday so planning was a huge distraction! ) but it was well worth it.

* * *

Last Chapter;

"_Casey, Derek, what seems to be the problem?" Paul asked._

Casey was the first to speak up. "Nothing's wrong Paul it's just that Mr. Caproni sent us here after he caught us discussing something," Paul raised his eyebrows in a curious manner when he heard the word discussing come from Casey's mouth.' Usually she'd just say they were fighting or arguing but in front of Derek she said discussing…..hmm maybe I should write this down' Paul thought to himself. Before being able to analyze the situation Derek made his way into the conversation.

"Yeah, Paul we were having a discussion in the hallway and we got sent here so just give us our passes and we can be on our way," said Derek while stretching his arms out tiredly, making it look like he was going to get up and walk out any moment now. Just as Derek was about to pull himself up, Paul interrupted his plans,

"Derek. Sit." Paul demanded. Derek scoffed but obliged anyway. He had a lot on his mind and he thought talking to someone would probably help. Paul continued,

"Now Casey and Derek, this isn't the first time you two have been sent to my office for one of your…….um discussions" Paul stuttered. "We really need to get to the bottom of your problems with each other.

"Yes, Paul," Casey repeated for probably the three hundredth time in her life. Derek just rolled his eyes, obviously uninterested.

"Okay well I have an idea, how about you two hang out for an afternoon and make it a point to learn about the other in detail," Paul suggested. As Derek began to most likely decline Paul's "assignment", Casey interrupted,

"That would be okay I guess, I mean I would have to change my study schedule for that day but it should work out if I stay up and extra hour,"

Derek stifled a laugh; she would always be a grade grubbing nerd. 'But at least she has good taste in men' Derek thought to himself, he smirked at the thought of Casey liking him, for a minute there he'd almost forgotten what he'd overheard in the hallway. With that Paul dismissed them and about 2 minutes after walking out of Paul's office the final bell rang. School was over. Derek and Casey parted ways. Derek went straight to his locker to grab his leather jacket while Casey went to her own locker to get her books. Derek was in deep thought as he made his way to his locker and out to the parking lot to wait for Casey to finish gossiping with Emily so that they could walk home together today so they could plan out their "quality time" together. He sang to The Academy Is on his iPod until he saw Casey making her way over to him. Subconsciously, Derek ran a hand through his hair making sure it looked good and licked his lips. As Casey got closer and closer, Derek wondered why he just did that. ' I only run my hand through my hair when I'm trying to look good for a girl and Casey's not a girl well she is but not that kind of girl she's thoughtful, kind, and special………wait do I like Casey? Derek you have to stop thinking so much. Oh my God Casey's staring at me! Why? Focus Derek, focus!' Derek focused on the image in front of him. Casey was standing in front of him staring wide-eyed.

"Derek are you even listening to me, come on lets go home!" Casey practically yelled. The walk home was quiet; it may have even been awkward. They were silent until about half way home when Casey broke the speechlessness, " Derek, I was thinking since tomorrow is Saturday and I don't have to study for any tests maybe we could possibly do Paul's assignment thing tonight, I know you probably have a date but yeah I just wanted to know," Casey was babbling wildly. Derek cut her off respectfully,

"Nah I actually don't have a date tonight, Case, I was planning to just hang out at the house tonight or maybe go to the park or something," It was Casey's turn now to cut off Derek's rambling.

"Okay sounds good then," Casey answered as she walked onto the MacDonald-Venturi driveway. Suddenly, Casey tripped on one of Marti's stuffed animals that she'd left outside while playing earlier that day. She didn't fall she just stumbled but she did drop all her books and her hand bag. Casey regained her balance and bent forward to pick up her things. Surprisingly, Derek bent down and helped. As Derek was picking up each book he reached out for the chemistry book, at the same moment Casey reached out for it. They're hands met above the book. Casey could swear she felt a jolt of electricity run through her hand and into her veins. In fact she could still feel her fingers tingling. Realizing that there hands were almost intertwined on top of the book, Casey cleared her throat and pulled her hand back, Derek's attention came back when he heard Casey clearing her throat and he snapped his hand back immediately. Casey blushed furiously as she noticed which book there hands met a top of. Chemistry. It was the only class her and Derek had together. So it wouldn't be a lie if someone told you they had chemistry because in fact they did and just like with atoms, molecules, and magnets, everyone knows that opposites attract.

* * *

A/N: Well there's a few Fruju moments in here, let me explain…………

-Frankie and I had chemistry together last year but it wasn't our only class together. )

-The Academy Is is Frankie's favorite band. I took him to one of their concerts the day after his 17th birthday, which by the way was Oct 2!

3 07.13.07

Julie Grace


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek or Dasey but I do own Fruju...haha

)

Taboo Love Chapter 3;

* * *

DEREK AND CASEY

"Uh here" Derek mumbled as he handed Casey the Chemistry book.

"Thanks, D" Casey replied numbly, still shocked about the electricity between them.

"Well, I got to go practice starts soon……." Derek fumbled with his words as he dug his hands deep into his jeans. He bit his lip and stared at the ground while he spoke.

"Yeah that's cool um I have to go start homework so bye" Casey answered. At that moment Derek looked up and their eyes met. He swore he could feel himself being pulled and drawn to her. It was a deep attraction. Derek took a step forward and leaned into her planning to press his lips to her own. Casey eyed him expectantly and even flickered her tongue over her bottom lip in preparation

"Smerek!" Marti called from the doorway. Derek's body was filled with terror before he turned to see his little sister standing there leaning on the doorframe wearing a purple tutu.

"Hey Smarti" Derek replied after gaining his composure.

"I made your bag so I could help you get ready for practice" Marti yelled in excitement. Honestly, Derek had forgotten about practice until this moment. Nonchalantly, Derek jogged to the front door and picked up his hockey bag which had to weigh more than Marti. Derek decided Edwin must've helped her pack his stuff.

"Thanks Smarti" Derek said gratefully as he gave her a huge hug. Derek turned to leave when he remembered Casey; he turned stiff when he saw that she was not where he had last seen her. He relaxed when he realized Casey was entering the Davis' household. Disappointed, he trudged off to hockey practice.

CASEY

"Emily!" Casey shouted as she entered her neighbor's room.

"Hey Case what's up?" Emily asked while still staring at her computer screen.

"Nothing really" Casey answered half-heartedly.

"What are you looking at?" Casey asked after no response from Emily.

"Oh nothing I'm just updating my DVDP" Emily answered seriously.

"What's a DVDP?" Casey questioned annoyed. She hated acronyms.

"A Derek Venturi Data Profile, of course" Emily responded with the same tone of annoyance Casey's voice held.

"Oh well um okay" Casey's voice sounded unsure.

"I'm inserting information on the on-line data profile a couple of us from school created" Emily reassured.

"Oh well why?" Casey demanded.

"So we can record all Derek's likes, dislikes, if he's single or taken, and some facts about him" Emily said with a slight hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Um okay Em not to sound mean or anything but don't you think that's a little stalkerish?" Casey questioned.

"No you do the same for Michael Seater's website!" Emily yelled. She hated being called a stalker.

"Emily that is not the same thing and you know it! Michael Seater is amazing. He's kind, gorgeous, and funny. If it wasn't for him being totally in love with Ashley Leggat I'd be so trying to contact him" Casey defended dreamily.

"Okay then Casey, can't you understand Derek is my real-life Michael Seater!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah he's mine too" Casey mumbled inaudibly.

"Whatever Case, let's just start homework" Emily answered hotly. She closed Derek's profile and signed off her MSN.

"Fine" Casey answered rudely.

"Oh by the way what did you get for number 13 on the Chemistry assignment?" Emily asked honestly.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh!" Casey groaned.

"What's your problem?" Emily answered annoyed intensely by the situation.

"Nothing………………the answer is protons" Casey finished as she looked over her answers.

"Thanks, I really hate Chemistry class it's so much work" Emily ranted.

"Yeah, Chemistry" Casey breathed out as Emily continued her hatred of Chemistry speech.

DEREK

"Yo D-man" Sam called as he skated over to Derek on the ice.

"Hey Sam" Derek answered sadly.

"What's up dude, why so blue?" Sam asked concerned.

"Nothing it's just I've been a little distracted lately" Derek said as he tried to play it off cool.

"Well you better snap out of it because Hockey play-offs and Chemistry Mid-terms are coming around sooner than you think" Sam responded coolly as he skated off.

"Yeah, Chemistry" Derek mumbled to no one in particular.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this chapter a little different with the format. Do you like it? Let me know, please!

3  
Julie Grace

P.S. jujandfrankie -at-  
(for questions or comments)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews!! (They're what make me write new chapters even though I have to study for an exam!!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek, but I do own Michael Seater...okay maybe I don't but someday I will :) **

Taboo Love Chapter 4;

DEREK

"I'm home!" Derek exclaimed as he entered the Macdonald-Venturi residence and threw down his bag.

"Hello Derek, dinner's on the table," Nora answered from the kitchen.

Sighing, Derek walked to the table and grabbed his cheeseburger from the plate and sauntered up the stairs. He walked into his room only to find Edwin sitting on his bed.

"Hey D," Edwin greeted.

"Uh hey Ed what brings you here?" Derek asked mildly annoyed.

"Oh um yeah I was wondering if I could maybe talk to you?" Edwin asked with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yeah, sure Edweirdo go ahead" Derek grumbled taking a bite out of his cheeseburger and taking a seat on his computer chair.

Edwin flinched at the nickname but continued "Well I like this girl and I really want to ask her out but I don't think she likes me in that way. What do I do?"

"Listen Ed, Lizzie's too good for you she doesn't like you so get over it okay?" Derek joked.

Edwin visibly tensed and his eyes filled with fear with every word Derek spoke. "It's not Lizzie, that's disgusting," He managed to stutter.

Derek was taken aback he was just kidding; he really didn't know it was Lizzie. "Wow Edwin, I'm sorry I was just kidding I didn't think it was about Lizzie,"

"So she might like me?" Edwin asked with an immense amount of hope in his voice.

"Uh Edwin I don't know, I mean Lizzie is family and you just can't go around telling family you want to date them, you know what I mean?" Derek asked playfully, trying to let Edwin down easy.

"Yeah, I get it. But it's just so stupid D, why can't we love our step-sisters it's not like they're blood or anything?" Edwin asked curiously.

Derek's eyebrows knitted together, he was in deep thought. 'Really, Edwin's right, why can't we be together?' Derek thought sensibly. "Ed, I don't know about you but I do not want to love my step-sister," Derek explained carefully.

"Are you sure Derek?" Edwin questioned solemnly.

"No Edwin, honestly I'm not sure what to think anymore," Derek mumbled bowing his head in shame and sorrow.

EDWIN

Edwin left it at that. He scrambled up from Derek's bed and slowly exited his big brother's room, leaving Derek to his thoughts. He tip-toed to Lizzie's door and opened it up slightly, careful not to wake her. The dim light of the hallway drifted onto her youthful and beautiful face. "Goodnight Lizard" Edwin whispered stealing one last glance before closing her door and going to his room in the attic.

DEREK

Derek laid on his back staring up blankly at the ceiling. Confused was an understatement for Derek's thoughts right now. He knew he liked Casey but could he really risk everything he had, his family, his pride, his reputation, and his maybe even his mental stability just to date Casey? Could he? Was she really worth it? These thoughts swirled through Derek's head as he lay there motionless. His eyes began to flutter. He was drifting to sleep, his final thoughts before he went to bed were 'Could he really date Casey Macdonald?' He hoped he'd find the answer soon. Maybe even tonight in his dreams. That's where he and Casey would always be able to be together without any care in the world. He smirked at the thought; him and Casey together. Finally, he drifted off to his dream land, where he would be Casey's and Casey would be his.

**Reviews? Why sure, thank you! Actually reviews would be greatly appreciated. **

**A/N: This chapter was mostly a filler...next chapter will be better I promise! **

**julie grace  
07.13.07 **


End file.
